


记一次普通的年龄操作

by Bittersugar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 这真的是个意外。维吉尔想说这不是他的错——但考虑到出门前但丁说自己会照顾好他的后背，也许这确实是维吉尔的错——他的余光只离开了弟弟半秒钟，那只第一次与他们交锋的恶魔就成功地偷袭了但丁。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 猴子：是替身攻击！

这真的是个意外。

 

维吉尔想说这不是他的错——但考虑到出门前但丁说自己会照顾好他的后背，也许这确实是维吉尔的错——他的余光只离开了弟弟半秒钟，那只第一次与他们交锋的恶魔就成功地偷袭了但丁。

 

年长的半魔第一时间就冲了上去，但突然白烟四起，叫他失去了准头。等到风烟散尽，维吉尔发觉自己正抱着但丁，警戒地看着周围的恶魔。幻影剑在他们身边转动着，蓝紫色的剑身散发出阴冷的不详之光。那只偷袭成功的恶魔不见了，而其他恶魔们止住了脚步，似乎是在考虑围攻一个气场大开的斯巴达之子究竟是不是个好主意。

 

“但丁......”

 

他愣住了。怀里的这个确实是但丁，可也不是但丁。这个男人和但丁一样柔软耀眼的银发尽数梳到额前，参差不齐的长度透露出不羁和桀骜。

 

这份不羁和桀骜确实属于但丁，可它们属于二十岁的但丁。

 

那件胞弟爱不释手的红色大衣还好好套在年轻的他身上，只是里面的针织衫看上去大了一码，本就算大开口的衣领彻底成了深V，露出年轻男人紧实的胸膛。

 

 _ _看起来，__ 维吉尔迅速接受了眼前的异样并定论道， _ _只有但丁本人变回了二十岁的样子，是那只恶魔干的吗？__

__

一声尖利的嘶吼打破了僵局。

 

被打断思绪的半魔眯起眼睛，将年轻的胞弟放在地上。他起身抽出阎魔刀，身影以一种几乎无法被肉眼看清的速度跃动在恶魔之间。他和但丁的战斗风格截然不同，不光是一个用刀一个用剑的那种不同，但丁有太多小动作，把自己搞得像是只喜欢炫耀、吸引视线的孔雀；但维吉尔不同，维吉尔追求简洁高效，一招一式都如同行云流水。

 

贸然攻击的恶魔们似乎开始后悔了，但斯巴达的长子并没有给他们这个机会。

 

然而一阵疾风从背后袭来，维吉尔反手架住了他弟弟的新魔剑——

 

年长男人叹了口气，这，才是真正的麻烦。

 

 

 

“然后你就把他带回来了？”

 

蕾蒂和维吉尔站在事务所外交谈，崔西在一旁听得饶有兴趣。维吉尔点头，明智地忽略了包含着激烈的争吵、斗殴，最后不得已打晕但丁以收尾的这一过程。

 

他把但丁扛回来，年轻人身材高瘦，被维吉尔不留情地扔在了沙发上。接着维吉尔挂断了帕蒂的电话，又推掉了莫里森的一个委托，随后找到了蕾蒂——毕竟她应该是那个时期的但丁唯一称得上信任的人。

 

“我想他应该会听你的话。”

 

异色瞳的女人若有所思地点点头，思绪却已经飘到了她和但丁刚认识的时候。她失去了自己的父亲，而但丁失去了自己的哥哥。那一天，她第一次知道恶魔也会哭。

 

实际上，如果说但丁会听谁的话，那那个人也只能是维吉尔。

 

“维吉尔！！！”

 

事务所内传来震天的吼声，让所有人都想到了尼禄。维吉尔觉得头疼，他过于年幼的弟弟说不定要比痛打他的尼禄还要叛逆。

 

蕾蒂摇摇头：“真不想说，但我确实很怀念这时候的他。”

 

见门被推开，年轻的但丁立马摆出防御姿态。但进来的这个女人很眼熟，黑发，异色瞳，恶魔猎人的活儿明明总是又脏又累，却喜欢穿黑白搭配的衣服——是蕾蒂。但丁认出了她，可这个蕾蒂带着成熟女人的韵味，不像是他认识的那个，脾气火爆的丫头。

 

就在他疑惑不已之际，另一个金发女人跟着走了进来。但丁呆在原地，他一直都保留着伊娃的照片。但这个女人——女恶魔——长着伊娃的脸，这让年轻人生出一股愤怒。

 

接着，维吉尔进来了，这也不是他熟悉的那个混蛋，可但丁知道那就是维吉尔。

 

于是年轻的恶魔猎人有了定论，这是一场阴谋。他穿着大了一码的衣服，背着不熟悉的剑，可黑檀木、白象牙还在。于是他抽出枪，指向了维吉尔和那个金发的女恶魔——那他妈可千万别是维吉尔的姘头，不然他会忍不住现在就宰了他们。

 

“这到底是怎么回事？”但丁歪头看向维吉尔，“你策划的家庭情景剧吗？”

 

作为被责骂的主要对象，维吉尔上前一步：“把枪放下，但丁，我们谈谈。”

 

“谈谈？”年轻的半魔勾起嘴角，“你确实装得不错，但我亲爱的老哥从不‘谈谈’，所以在我耗尽耐心把你们解决掉之前，告诉我这到底是怎么回事。”

 

维吉尔看了眼崔西，但丁的行径非常完美地证实了维吉尔此前说过的 _ _他丝毫不肯给我介绍情况的机会，像是只野蛮的猴子__ 。崔西摇摇头，她不意外但丁的所作所为。如果此前有人跟他们讲维吉尔会成为事务所的一员、吃着巧克力圣代然后和但丁一起做委托出任务，那她也一定认为说这话的人是只猴子。

 

“你所看到的就是事实，但丁。”蕾蒂走上前，“这确实不是你所在的年代，这是未来，那之后将近二十年。我是蕾蒂，他是你哥哥维吉尔——是的，维吉尔回来了，你们住在一起。而这是你后来遇见的同伴，崔西。我们没有骗你，但丁。你看看周围，这是你的事务所，Devil May Cry，你还记得吗？”

 

像是为了回应蕾蒂的话一样，事务所挂着的“Devil May Cry”的灯具适时地闪了闪。直觉告诉但丁这个自称是蕾蒂的女人并没有说谎，但是......搞什么？

 

维吉尔回来了？维吉尔 ** **跟他**** 住在一起？

 

维吉尔？他老哥？

 

“假定你说的是真的，”但丁不合时宜地觉得腰间的裤子有点儿卡不住，“那‘我’呢？这个时代的‘我’又去了哪里？”

 

“你被一只恶魔偷袭了，”维吉尔再度略过细节，“现在的你本应是这个时代的‘你’。”

 

但丁挑眉，对于自己被偷袭的事觉得有些不可信。他受过很多伤，遇见过大大小小的恶魔，可被偷袭？互换身体或是返老还童？他放下拿着枪的手——但丁心里比谁都清楚几颗子弹根本挡不住他老哥——不动声色地拉了把裤子：“该不会是你偷袭了我吧，维吉尔？”

 

蕾蒂和崔西猛地看向维吉尔，早在男人跟她们解释事态的时候，两个人都不约而同地怀疑过会不会是维吉尔干的、会不会是维吉尔故意的。

 

年长的半魔顾不得维持形象，货真价实地叹了口绵长的气：“这真的是一次意外。”

 

但丁出神地看着维吉尔，这感觉很新鲜。考虑到上一次他和对方的见面充斥着暴力、血腥甚至还有从头痛到尾的强迫式性爱，这感觉真的很新奇。

 

黑檀木和白象牙在年轻人指尖转动了几圈，随即插回枪套里。但丁大刺刺地坐在沙发上：“好吧，那让我们研究一下该怎么把‘我’弄回来，呃......我想披萨外卖应该换号码了对吧，亲爱的老哥，能请你帮我订一个披萨吗？”

 

维吉尔很想直接钉一排幻影剑过去，事实上，在场的除他以外的人都在戒备，不，等待着维吉尔出手。但出人意料，年长者面无表情地走向了办公桌上的电话。

 

然而如同平地一声惊雷，一股强大的魔力波动直朝着事务所袭来。

 

在所有人采取行动之前，事务所二楼的屋顶被直接贯了一个大洞。一位银色长发的魔人自尘烟中现身，随即褪成人类的模样。尼禄挥挥手咳嗽着搜寻着维吉尔，看上去似乎要去揪亲爸的衣领——而事实上，如果不是维吉尔退后一步，他可能真的就这样做了。

 

“但丁怎么了？！”尼禄气势汹汹地质问道，“莫里森告诉我你说但丁受伤了不能接委托，他到底怎么了？”

 

一声打着转的口哨声打破了毫无亲情的父子局。

 

斯巴达家最年轻的血脉继承者转过身，看着那个熟悉的红色身影逐渐变得清晰起来。但尼禄很快就皱起眉头，这不是他熟悉的那个但丁。这毫无疑问是但丁，可他看上去更年轻，更活泼，比起中年但丁的风骚和潇洒，这个但丁更加灵动，甚至有些......可爱。

 

“没想到这个时代还有这么在乎我的人，”但丁打量着尼禄的机械手，自来熟地把胳膊架在对方肩膀上——而尼禄，不负众望地脸红了，“你又是谁，小帅哥？”

 

维吉尔恨铁不成钢地沉下脸：“离你侄子远点儿，但丁。”

 

 

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

“所以你和尼禄是青梅竹马？而维吉尔那个老混蛋当年扔下了尼禄？”但丁咬着匙子，“好吧，这听上去确实像是我老哥的风格。”

 

姬莉叶抿嘴一笑，在阳光下同年轻的但丁相谈甚欢。她和但丁在这几年里见过几次，多半都是对方来找尼禄合作并顺带在家里蹭饭。尽管尼禄嘴上不承认，可实际上她知晓自己的竹马已经把但丁当作家人了。年轻的但丁和尼禄有些相似，这不由得让姬莉叶好奇起维吉尔年轻时又是个怎样的人——他对尼禄的母亲缄口不谈，这究竟是一笔怎样的风流债啊？

 

“我父母收养了尼禄，所以我们俩，还有我哥哥克雷多，我们三个一起长大。”姬莉叶看了眼在门廊的阴影下谈话的几个人，继续说道，“但还好你和维吉尔，你们都回来了。”

 

但丁戏剧性地叹了口气：“可现在的我并不是那个该在这儿上演合家欢剧情的人对吧，而且谁知道维吉尔什么时候又会捅我一刀一走了之呢？”

 

同桌而坐的妮可已经掉线有一阵了，作为但丁的粉丝，还有什么比自家爱豆突然穿越回十八岁更加刺激的事呢？年轻的但丁换掉了大码的针织衫和皮裤，在衣柜里找到了自己熟悉的衣物。年轻人紧致美好的皮囊大刺刺地摆在眼前，胸前的皮带让人无法移开视线。

 

妮可喝了一大口冰饮，觉得鼻腔火热： ** **这谁顶得住？这谁顶得住啊？！****

 

但丁显然也注意到了对方的视线，但这时候的他还没学会露出三分挑逗七分礼貌的笑容，举手投足之间都透出彻头彻尾的讨人欢喜。

 

维吉尔莫名感到有些不爽，他的心思不在这里，下意识地回了句：“不然呢？”

 

“不然呢？！”尼禄感觉自己怒气上头，“去你的维吉尔！但丁是被你搞成这样的，我这是给你们提供暂住的地方！你最好想想该怎么把但丁弄回来，该死，你们一个个的怎么这么不让人省心！”

 

年长的斯巴达之子皱起眉头，终于有了点儿兄长和父亲的模样：“房子是你弄坏的，你理应在维修完之前给我们提供住所，尼禄。”

 

“所以我不是已经这么做了吗，切。”

 

在自己的父亲面前，他还是把脏话打了个转儿吞进肚子里。尼禄转头看向庭院，孩子们在游戏，但时不时好奇地打量着陌生的但丁。而妮可、姬莉叶和他年轻的叔叔在庭院中间的桌椅处快乐地交谈着，尼禄觉得自己已经相当一阵没看到过姬莉叶露出这般纯粹的笑容了。至于妮可，她简直完全被这个暴露狂——可毋庸置疑绝对是在发光——的但丁迷住了。

 

尼禄发现自己也没比她好到哪儿去。

 

从他认识但丁起，对方就已经是个强悍又独当一面的恶魔猎人了。深入接触下来，尼禄开始不自觉地崇拜——这话他就算死了也不会让但丁知道——对方。可现在面对年轻的但丁，发现他竟然同自己有如此之多的相似之处，这一切都更让尼禄被对方吸引了。

 

 _ _他们在说什么呢？__ 姬莉叶看过来，尼禄连忙转过脸， _ _是和自己有关吗？__

__

维吉尔觉得自己这一天已经要把一年的叹气额度消耗殆尽了，他自然知道年轻的但丁有多大的吸引力。他熟悉这个时期的但丁，恼人，但恼人得可爱。

 

“有趣，”崔西点着自己的嘴唇，若有所思，“但丁原来是这种性格吗？”

 

“烦得要死，”蕾蒂看着维吉尔说道，“像是条烦人的小狗，一刻不停地想要关注。”

 

“哼。”维吉尔没有接话，只是转身进了屋子。自从尼禄也走上恶魔猎人这条路后，他和姬莉叶就开始把教团曾经的研究资料搬回家里。维吉尔心里很清楚绝不能指望但丁从典籍中查明情况，这事只能他自己来。

 

蕾蒂带着崔西加入了姬莉叶他们的谈话，明眼人都能看出来但丁对崔西的态度很微妙。为此，女恶魔叹了口气，她还要说多少遍我不是你妈妈？

 

尼禄站在原地不知所措，他不是很想和维吉尔单独相处，可也不知道该怎么面对但丁。自己的身份显然让年轻的但丁觉得既震惊又尴尬，震惊的是维吉尔这种只追求力量的类型竟然会和别人生孩子，尴尬的是年过四十竟然还是个一事无成的孤家寡人。而尼禄，尼禄哑了火，只能红着脸让但丁围着他打转，开一些他招架不住的玩笑。

 

“嘿，”年轻男人自来熟地勾住他的脖子，“你再不过去，姬莉叶就要被我抢走了。”

 

——比如这个。

 

“你少自大！”尼禄微微撅嘴，没好气地打掉了他的手，转身背对他以掩饰自己发红的脸——他不讨厌这样的接触，真的不讨厌。

 

但丁笑嘻嘻地钻进厨房，搞出一阵叮叮当当的声音。在尼禄皱眉要进去检查之前，年轻人又端出来了装有三杯饮料的托盘。他腾出一只手从背后推着尼禄，半强迫似的把臭着一张脸的年轻人带到他们的茶话会去。

 

“维吉尔呢？”

 

“在书房里查资料，”尼禄察觉出了他的意思，这个但丁过于单纯，很多事情都写在脸上，“他不会再走了。”

 

“谁管他走不走，”玻璃杯发出清脆的碰撞声，“他最好滚远点儿。”

 

蓦地，一股冷意缠上了但丁。恶魔猎人偏过头去，瞧见了他哥哥——更加年长的那位——正站在书房的窗台处向下看。维吉尔手里捧着一本厚厚的典籍，面色不善。但丁哼了一声，抬手朝维吉尔比了个中指。

 

维吉尔察觉到但丁在躲他。

 

考虑到这个时候的但丁最后一次见他的记忆并不愉快——暴力、血型、兄弟相残、无法理解彼此的想法、过于疼痛的性爱——维吉尔想眼前这一切都无可厚非。一场变故，维吉尔看到的是缺乏力量的自己，而但丁看到的是没有承担起责任的父亲。

 

直到现在，他们都不知道斯巴达究竟去哪儿了。维吉尔猜想他可能是突然闯入了伊娃的生活，接着在某个清晨离开了。他想那应该是个清晨，那天早上伊娃做了很多东西，但丁很高兴，伊娃在笑，但维吉尔记得那笑意没有如同往常一样出现在伊娃眼睛里。那之后伊娃带着他们度过了不算漫长的童年，直到那一天的到来。

 

说来讽刺，维吉尔看着年轻的但丁拐着尼禄坐在自己身边，他渴望力量，而但丁渴望家庭，到最后成家的人却是他。

 

维吉尔从来就不是什么圣人，他甚至要比一般的恶魔更加不择手段一些。他不会觉得自己身为哥哥亏欠了但丁什么，至少在此之前从来不会。早些年他还有过些混账想法，像是伊娃保护了但丁是亏欠自己、像是如果在魔界的是但丁而不是他该怎么样。

 

不，维吉尔叹了口气，他不会觉得是他亏欠了但丁。

 

 

 

“所以我到现在都没还完欠你的债？”

 

但丁银色的眉毛高高扬起，就连勺子里的冰淇淋滑落都毫无反应。年轻的半魔随即皱起鼻子，感觉自己生活无望一样地叹了口气。

 

“怎么样，”蕾蒂快活地托着下巴，“有没有打算回去以后发奋赚钱？”

 

“不，那看来我是怎么样都还不上了，就这样吧。”但丁坦然地摇摇头，随即想到什么一样拍拍尼禄的肩膀，“或者你可以让我大侄子还你。”

 

还没等到尼禄出言抗议，蕾蒂就已经站起身子去打他的头了。尼禄认识蕾蒂的时候，对方已经是一位成熟而富有魅力的女性了，就连妮可都因对方露出的孩子气的一面而呆住了。蕾蒂确实跟但丁认识很久了，从两个人最失意落魄的时期一路走来，看着对方勉勉强强成为了还算靠谱的大人。但在这个年轻的、讨打的但丁面前，她似乎又成为了当初那个暴脾气的火箭筒女孩。

 

崔西微笑着看他们打闹，不管她如何强调自己的身份，女恶魔看上去真的非常有伊娃当年看两兄弟打闹的风范。姬莉叶也在笑，而尼禄也发现自己正上扬着嘴角。

 

注意到崔西的笑容，但丁明显地愣了一下。

 

而女恶魔也发现了对方的视线，拍了拍蕾蒂的后腰让她坐回椅子上。原本欢乐的气氛变得有些微妙，但丁用勺子搅着冰淇淋。这个世界有他熟悉的蕾蒂，还有他不熟悉的维吉尔，更有他完全陌生的崔西、尼禄、姬莉叶和妮可。

 

他跟着自己的朋友、侄子在庭院里聊天，抬眼就能看见书房里的维吉尔。斯巴达的次子感觉脖子空落落的，这里就像是一个 ** **家**** 。

 

可遗憾的是，但丁仰头喝掉冰淇淋化成的奶油水，这并不属于他。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5D：我绿我自己？！

03

 

 

 

“我才不要和这家伙住在一起。”

 

被称为 _ _这家伙__ 的人连眉毛都没抬一下，依旧稳坐着屋子里唯一的一张沙发椅，翘起的腿上架着那本厚厚的典籍。这书有一定年份了，但丁清楚地瞅见维吉尔翻页时掀起了一阵不大不小的灰尘。他们在维吉尔面前胡乱地漂浮着，直到男人抬眼对上他的视线。

 

但丁愣了一下，随即伸手勾住大侄子的脖子:“我就不能和你一起睡吗？一晚上姬莉叶是不会介意的。”

 

“我才不要！”尼禄毫不留情地肘击了自己的小叔叔，接着看向了维吉尔——他向来不会和但丁打交道，面对老的那个毫无招架之力只能恼羞成怒地骂人，面对小的那个就更是束手无策了。他没办法像平时那样口出暴言，只能跟被欺负了一样看向自己名存实亡的老爸。但维吉尔是什么人，维吉尔在尼禄的人生中缺席了二十几年，自然也不会在这时候出场。所以他装模作样地又捻起一页，姿态优雅地掀了过去。

 

但这幅气定神闲的模样彻底激怒了尼禄，年轻人狠狠地甩上了房门。

 

但丁尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，嘟囔着自己要去睡房车。虽然那个叫妮可的姑娘——也就是房车的主人——把他盯得毛毛的，但总不会比维吉尔更可怕了吧？

 

不，但丁做着心理建设，自己绝对不是害怕维吉尔。

 

但现实就是，他确实有些害怕——不，他只是不知道该如何面对这个年长的、不想抢夺他任何东西，甚至是在帮助他的维吉尔。

 

“好吧，”但丁张开手转了个圈，”看来我确实要和你这个老东西睡一晚了。”

 

“如果你只想睡一晚，那最好把这些都看完。”

 

年轻的半魔抬手接过维吉尔扔过来的典籍，跟他腿上那本差不多厚。在但丁的记忆里，维吉尔总是在看书，伊娃买给他的、邻居送给他的、自己用零花钱买来的。刚开始时，但丁还会去抢他那些配有插图的绘本看，但后来，维吉尔不仅在书上写了名字，还总是看着生涩难懂的、让他提不起兴致的诗集。也许从那时候起，但丁和书籍的缘分就走到了尽头。他开始频繁地抱着木剑闯入书房，最终却总是枕在维吉尔的腿上呼呼大睡。

 

不合时宜的记忆让他微笑起来，随即将自己甩进床铺。床垫连着木质地板都发出令人牙酸的声音，看来他大侄子的生活也不好过。

 

无论写典籍的人是谁，他必然都是个恶魔的狂热研究者。但丁没兴趣问这书是哪来的，对于未来他还不想知道太多。如果——只是说如果——他知道太多、改变了一些事，说不定等待他的，就不再是眼前这一切了。

 

 

 

维吉尔确实没想到但丁会这么听话。

 

年轻人正坐在床上，低头看着那本令人目眩的大部头。他是不喜欢读书的，但丁足够聪明，可比起读书更喜欢摆弄刀剑。

 

自打回来后，维吉尔确实在隐秘地观察但丁：他的生活习性、他的爱好、他的社交等等，试图拼凑出自己缺席的这段时间里，但丁的成长轨迹——兴许也是属于他维吉尔的另一种人生。可按照维吉尔的标准来讲，那就只能是好吃懒做、得过且过。

 

不由自主地，年长的半魔发现自己又开始观察但丁了。年轻人歪着头，发尾擦过肩膀，银色的睫毛微微掩住眼眸，嘴上不老实地咬着指甲。片刻过后，但丁靠上床头，把书放在膝盖上。这个动作让维吉尔明目张胆地斜了他一眼，毕竟这些书可能经不起这样的折腾。他的大衣自打尼禄走后就脱掉了，黑檀木和白象牙连着枪套一起丢在床头柜上。

 

约摸十五分钟过后，但丁熬不住了般地宣称自己要去洗澡。

 

他们虽然是半魔，但同样对严寒和酷暑有着极强的耐受力。这确实是个夏夜，可远没到维吉尔的底线。若是在以往，跟他同龄的那个但丁哪怕在洗澡时一展歌喉，维吉尔也能岿然不动。但眼下，哗啦的水声却似乎响在他心上。

 

尽管二人都缄口不提，但他当然记得那段时间，自己在渴求力量保护家人的道路上迷失了方向，转而本末倒置地去抢夺但丁的项链。

 

他确实欠但丁一句道歉——不，应该是很多句。

 

当V用手杖刺入Urizen的心脏、他得以重新回来时，维吉尔看清了但丁掩藏在头发之下那双湿润的眼睛。正如那年他用阎魔刀划破但丁的手心，近二十年后的维吉尔击飞了他的弟弟、叫他养好伤再来。

 

于是他再度垂下眼睛，如大海捞针般地寻找着那恶魔的资料。可很快，一阵压抑的喘息声就夺走了他的全部注意力。

 

****但丁在自慰。** **

 

维吉尔熟悉他这方面的习惯、熟悉他呼吸的节奏，也熟悉他的气味。

 

早在那时，他们就在塔顶进行了两人之间的第一次。但那时候的维吉尔把这事搞得有性无爱，而但丁全程都在依靠自己的自愈能力同维吉尔粗暴的动作作斗争。再后来维吉尔回来了，这事也就自然而然地开始了。没有任何商量，他们上床，总是但丁买套，事后总是维吉尔先洗澡。

 

年轻的但丁甚至对尼禄都有吸引力，更别提是对维吉尔了。

 

但他不能——无论是因为什么——他就是不能，维吉尔捏住书页，差点儿把它从那上面扯下来。

 

 

 

该死。

 

水流自头顶浇下，但丁腾出一只手来把额发耙到脑后，梳成维吉尔的发型。与此同时，他的另一只手依旧没有离开胯下，但这样做，就像是抚慰他的人是维吉尔一样。

 

****他渴望得快要疯了。** **

 

从小他就是个粘人的孩子，总是要斯巴达抱抱他、要跟在伊娃身后跑来跑去、要任何时候都跟维吉尔黏在一起。也许正是这份对亲情的渴望，才让他在那场变故发生后看到的是未承担起家庭责任的父亲。

 

而现在，一个完好无损的、散发着成熟魅力的维吉尔就在他面前——却不属于他，甚至也不属于这个时代的他——他属于尼禄的母亲，属于另一个女人。

 

但丁咬住下唇，感觉自己硬得厉害。

 

对于年轻的他来讲，那天的疼痛似乎还残留在掌心上。除却对方用阎魔刀贯穿手掌、将他钉在地上的痛，更加难以忘记的却是划破掌心的痛。而二十年后，他失而复得，似乎苦尽甘来，却没有勇气提前尝一口仿佛是摆在玻璃窗里的草莓圣代。

 

****他渴望得快要疯了。** **

****

射出来的瞬间，他还以为自己会控制不住魔人化。他以为自己会永远失去维吉尔的事似乎就发生在昨天，可现在，他哥哥就在那里，看上去活得甚至比他都好。

 

白浊的液体很快就被水流冲了个一干二净，可体内升起的燥热与渴望却丝毫没有减弱。接近中年的他活得潇洒无虑，年轻的他则过得随心所欲，如果他想要，说不定会和维吉尔打上一架。但是不行，人生的轨迹已经被预定了，他不该这么冒然改变，毕竟他想要的终点只有一个。

 

但丁握紧拳头，开始怨恨这个时代粗心大意被偷袭的自己、又开始怨恨没有照看好他后背的维吉尔，但最重要的是，在心底狠狠咒骂了那个不知名的恶魔。

 

半魔关上花洒，抹掉镜子上的水雾，开始审视自己的脸，想要对比出和现在的维吉尔的脸究竟有何不同。但雾气很快又蒙上了镜子，他甩甩头，换上姬莉叶为他准备的衣服。

 

等到他再度回到房间时，维吉尔依旧维持着他离开时的姿势，仿佛心烦意乱的人只有但丁一样。不得不说，这在让年轻的半魔感到苦涩的同时，也从心底窜起了一股小小的无名火。他的头发还在滴水，水流在夜风中滑过身体，最终消失在腰间的浴巾里。

 

维吉尔抬头看了他一眼，眼神冷淡，态度冷漠。

 

于是，于是但丁扔掉随意盖在头上的毛巾，赤脚走过木制的地板。最后一步时他左脚踩上了质感并不柔软的小地毯，右膝跨过维吉尔的腿陷进了沙发垫子里。

 

维吉尔皱眉抬起头，但丁发梢的水滴到了他鼻尖上，一路滑过了下去。

 

__只是一个吻而已。_ _

__

但丁捧起维吉尔的脸，舔舔自己的嘴唇，做着无用的心理安慰。

 

__不会有什么关系的。_ _

__

他这么想着，在维吉尔采取行动之前——比如把他推到地上、拧断他的手腕——重重地吻上他的嘴唇。他像猫儿一样舔着他的唇瓣，试图让维吉尔张开嘴。片刻后，维吉尔将一声叹息融化在两个人的唇齿中。

 

年长的半魔抬起手，抚摸他弓起的脊背和浴巾下挺翘的臀部。

 

只是一个吻而已，不会有什么关系的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猴子：你为啥不炖肉？！  
> 我：这一章字数不够了（ntm


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怎么说呢，主要是两个年轻人（？）的谈心

04

 

 

 

不妙。

 

现在，站在花洒下解决生理问题的变成维吉尔了。大概一分钟前，他推开了企图脱掉他上衣的但丁，让对方差点砸穿了那张可怜的小茶几。随后，维吉尔逃一般地来到了浴室，就连水流都刚刚转温。

 

姬莉叶为二人准备的衣服还在置物架上放着，只是属于但丁的那些胡乱地堆着，像是有人把它们穿上又脱了下来。

 

维吉尔抿起嘴唇，他清楚在搞明白这究竟是穿越还是普通的回溯之前，他们不应该让时间线做出更多修改，可年轻人柔软的双唇、紧致的身体带来的感觉成了另一股水流，猛烈而迅速地在他体内冲刷着。不，维吉尔咬住下唇，这更像是猛烈迅捷的电流，打得他措手不及。

 

但丁就是有这样的能耐。

 

尼禄迷恋年长的那个他，不仅仅是因为他的魅力、他的与众不同以及相近的血脉，更是因为年长的但丁像是越酿越醇的酒，散发着香味，想让人品出他身上的故事。可年轻的这个不同，他同样神秘，但那种吸引更接近于视觉冲击，明晃晃、大刺刺，毫无商量且不讲道理。冲动，维吉尔低喘着，似乎但丁的鲁莽之气也传到了被他吸引的人身上。

 

“该死。”

 

蓝色的鳞片自他撑在瓷砖上的那只手开始出现，半魔咒骂一声，试图抑制住自己的本能。

 

 

 

****操！** **

 

但丁红着脸在走廊里疾驰，罕见地在心里骂了句脏话。他赤着脚，只在腰间围了块不长不短的浴巾。这里是弗杜那的一家孤儿院——但丁甚至在此之前没听说过这座城市——有他不熟悉的维吉尔和蕾蒂，完全陌生的尼禄、崔西、姬莉叶。而几分钟前他试图勾引这个时代的维吉尔跟他来一炮，是的，惨遭拒绝，没有比这更振奋人心的消息了。

 

他停下脚步，感觉脸上火烧火燎。这也是一个奇迹，无论二十年后的但丁变成了什么样，他都曾经是一个爱面子、脸皮薄的年轻人。

 

可现在，这个时代与他理论上来讲本该是最亲密的联系——是的，就是维吉尔那个混蛋——亲手拒绝了他。他们在塔顶的经历确实不太愉快，但丁咬着指甲，可他以为某些掩藏在血腥之下的东西是他们俩共有的。或者说，他以为时间不会改变这些。

 

“妈的，”尼禄站在推开的房门前，“你天杀的在这儿干什么呢？！”

 

但丁回过头，他半张脸藏在阴影里，半张脸却沐浴在月光下。尼禄瞧见他落寞的眼神恍然了一瞬，接着便转为让人捉摸不透的哀伤。可这些细微的变化都太快了，尼禄眨眨眼睛，突然注意到他的小叔叔几乎是裸着站在走廊里。

 

年轻人猛地红了脸，不由自主地想到几个月前救下蕾蒂时候的场景。但丁见他这样，糟糕的心情似乎也一扫而空。

 

“在想什么事呢，色小鬼？难道是姬莉......”他瞥向房间，本以为会看到躺在床上等着尼禄回去的女孩——然而床上空无一人，“怎么？我以为你们俩已经在一起了，竟然纯情到都不在一张床上睡觉吗？”

 

“要你管！我和姬莉叶不是那种关系！”

 

他不意外但丁会抓住他怼过去的手肘，他更想知道男人为何一脸落寞、这副打扮地站在走廊里。这个但丁好似单纯开朗，却同样有着尼禄看不懂的一面。

 

“你大晚上的不睡觉站在这里干什么？你们 ** **又**** 打架了？”

 

但丁敏锐地捕捉到了又字，意外地，心情因此明朗了一些。他笑嘻嘻地看着自己的大侄子，就差叭地一口亲在他脸上。

 

“我饿了，你帮我找点儿吃的好不好？”

 

“......我真是烦死你了啊！”

 

 

 

尽管尼禄宣称自己绝对不会管他，可将近十二点，但丁还是在厨房里吃到了微波炉热过的披萨。他骑在椅子上，身上穿的是尼禄的T恤和短裤。年轻人翻出一条新的内裤，痛心疾首地递给他。

 

热过一次的芝士没法子拉出多长的丝，尼禄靠在料理台上烦躁着，想着姬莉叶明早一定会发现他们今晚做过的事。

 

她倒不是会生气，只是会埋怨尼禄半夜给但丁吃高热量的垃圾食物是种不恰当的行为。

 

“你和姬莉叶，”但丁舔着手指，“你们是怎么认识的？”

 

“她的父母收养了我——喂，不要再吃了，太晚了，”他上前拍掉但丁去抓冷披萨的手，“然后我们从小一起长大，还有她哥哥克雷多。”

 

但丁朝他拌了个鬼脸，继续问道：“收养？”

 

“嗯，”尼禄点点头，跟自己的叔叔说身世是件奇怪的事，尤其是你名存实亡的父亲就在同一栋房子里，“我小时候在孤儿院长大。”

 

但丁愣了一下，知道自己不应该再追问下去。尼禄没见过他母亲，不知怎么，他对这件事并不很意外。这是维吉尔的风格，对很多事都绝口不谈，却总是会留下一些让人无法忽视的后续故事。但这次他留了个男孩，但丁观察着尼禄——他很年轻，有着和他们俩一样的银色头发，他和维吉尔在过上颠沛流离的生活之前都和伊娃一起生活，而不知母亲是谁的尼禄则被一个善良的女孩和他的家人照顾着长大。

 

他不会像其他人一样说“我很遗憾”，他从年轻人的语气中听不出太多的痛苦。他很平静，但丁想无端的歉意并不适合他。

 

“看来维吉尔一直都是个混蛋，”但丁结论性地点点头，这话倒也不是真心的。

 

他们每个人都试图弄清点儿什么：尼禄的妈妈是谁、但丁的过去是什么、这么多年都发生了什么事......每个问题看似相关又看似不相关，但多多少少对每件事都知情的维吉尔闭紧了嘴巴，像是咬住尾巴的蛇，把所有问题扔进了一个无解的怪圈。

 

可现在不同了，尼禄同样盯着但丁，只是眼神躲闪，像是在窥伺成年人秘密的孩子。他熟悉的那个但丁照顾他，却也在某些问题上逃避他。

 

在此之前，他觉得这是对方的私事，可维吉尔回来后——接受但丁是自己的叔叔并不比接受维吉尔是他父亲更容易——他意识到自己有权知道家事。可现在，如同等价交换一般，他想要从但丁这里知道一些东西。

 

__你的过去是什么？_ _

__

__你和维吉尔之间究竟发生了什么？_ _

__

__你是怎么看待我的？维吉尔又是......怎么看待我的？_ _

__

“你们，”太多的问题让他舌头打结，“你们为什么要自相残杀？之前发生过什么？”

 

但丁耸耸肩，坦诚到让尼禄觉得不可置信：“维吉尔从小就是个爱抢东西的坏孩子，他想抢我的项链，我们打了一架，他掉到魔界去了，就这样。”

 

“那蕾蒂呢？”尼禄还记得蕾蒂在房车上说的话，他第一次见到女人露出那样的神情。

 

“蕾蒂的父亲也在，”但丁垂下眼睛，“他欺骗、利用了我们所有人。”

 

可他仍然是蕾蒂的父亲，尼禄想，依旧是那个能让她在多年后露出悔悟表情的男人。年轻人又看了眼但丁，也许在这之前，但丁也活在某种痛苦中。如同曾经自己一样，为了某些对他身世的恶意揣测痛苦不已。

 

“他没有欺负你吧？”但丁勾起嘴角，“我可以帮你揍他一顿。”

 

尼禄面上一红，不知道该不该告诉但丁自己不仅痛打了维吉尔，还给了他一记老拳的事。他当时真的是被气晕了，被不知道为什么一定要互相残杀的斯巴达双子、被把他当孩子看的但丁、被.......被维吉尔。

 

“好吧，”但丁吹了声口哨，“看来你已经揍过了。”

 

“嗯，”尼禄点点头，“我代替你和维吉尔打了一架，算是扯平了他之前断了我的手的事。”

 

“他什么？！”

 

但丁高高地扬起眉毛，满脸怒意。而这，让尼禄有了一种向大人告状的羞耻感。可他停不下来，很多事情都发生得很突然。看着眼前的但丁，他不由得想到，当时要是有机会、有时间，说不定他熟悉的那个但丁也愿意为了他揍维吉尔。

 

“他的刀，在我之前的恶魔之手里。”尼禄在自己新长的手臂上比划着，“他把我的手直接拿走了。但妮可给我做了机械义肢，还不错。”

 

半魔站起身走过去，仔细地检查着大侄子的手臂。但还好，人类手臂上的皮肤光滑平整，尼禄握了握拳头，似乎是在安慰自己的小叔叔他已经没事了。

 

但丁舒了一口气，抬起头，然而毫无预兆地僵住那个未来得及绽放的笑容：“糟了，我们是不是不应该说这些发生在未来的事。”

 

尼禄吞咽了一下，同样面如菜色。

 

暗处传来一声不为人知的叹息，维吉尔无奈地摇了摇头。但不幸中的万幸就是，这只是一种普通的年龄逆转，等残余的魔力消耗殆尽，就可以恢复原状。

 

但现在，斯巴达的长子微微扬起嘴角，他不是很想告诉这两个白痴。


	5. Chapter 5

05

 

 

 

“......饿了，大晚上也不应该吃披萨这种油腻的食物。”

 

“对不起，姬莉叶，我们下次不会了。”

 

等但丁来到厨房，早他一步起床的尼禄已经在接受姬莉叶的轻斥了。脾气向来火爆的年轻人低下头，不好意思地摸着后脑勺的头发。姬莉叶脸上的表情与其说是生气，倒不如说是无奈多一些。

 

尽管昨晚两人——在发现自己闯了惊天大祸后——默默地收拾了厨房，姬莉叶还是一眼就发现了他们的小勾当。

 

但丁不知道自己是怎么睡着的，他和尼禄一前一后地回了卧室，又一左一右地上了床，如同两尊雕像般睁着眼睛沉默地盯着天花板，甚至都没有勇气去看对方一眼。他依稀记得是自己先起的头，但又觉得提起敏感话题的人是尼禄。

 

不过事情已经发生了，年轻的恶魔猎人打了个哈欠，上前给自己的大侄子解围。

 

“饶了他吧，美丽的女士，一大清早就动气可不太好，”但丁评估了一下在尼禄面前给姬莉叶一个吻手礼的风险，放弃了这个打算，“是我让尼禄帮我热披萨的。”

 

就算知道眼前的青年要比自己还小，姬莉叶依旧不自主地把他当成长辈对待：“下次别这么晚吃这种油腻的食物了，但丁先生，就算是恶魔也要注意身体。”

 

“但丁先生”这种称呼以及女孩认真的脸叫但丁有点儿招架不住，在年轻但丁的社交经历中，这种女孩他一向都是敬而远之的。于是半魔抬起手做投降状，边点头认错边准备逃走。然而毫无预兆地，他的身体撞上了另一个人。

 

双子中年长的那个悄无声息地出现在胞弟身后，就连尼禄和姬莉叶都没发现。

 

像是为了阻止但丁的后退一般，维吉尔的右手扶在但丁腰侧，而刚起床的年轻人只是穿上了自己的裤子。维吉尔罕见地没有戴着手套，那只手像是某种可怕的热源，立马让年轻人战栗了一下。

 

“深更半夜让尼禄给你热披萨，”维吉尔凑近他耳边，“嗯？”

 

除却呼进他耳朵里的热气，那只停在他腰上的手也不老实地捏了几下。但丁一下子就觉得自己肺部的空气被抽干了，几秒钟后，年轻人才如跳兔般逃到一边去。

 

 _ _不行！__ 但丁微红了脸， _ _不能再做出影响未来的改变了！__

 

尼禄皱起眉头，他倒是没发现维吉尔的小动作，却感觉到了但丁的不自在。不过平心而论，维吉尔的出现也让他不自在了起来。

 

似乎在家里，只有姬莉叶对维吉尔的存在没什么反应。在阻止但丁和维吉尔之前打出去的那通电话里，尽管自己已经表明了将双方当作自己家人的心意，真正接受起来却要难得多。倒是姬莉叶，尼禄看向她，女孩正如当时接受了遭受所有人排斥的自己一样，迅速地把维吉尔划入了他们这个大家庭的一份子。

 

不得不说，这让尼禄对姬莉叶的感激更多了一分。也许真的如妮可所说，尼禄是走了天大的狗屎运才得到了这么个女孩和她百分百倾注的爱意。

 

似乎是注意到了变得有些尴尬的氛围，姬莉叶拍拍手，拿出了自己对待小朋友的架势：“既然大家都起来了，那么我们就吃早饭吧！”

 

 

 

饭后，也许是为了将功补过，尼禄一头扎进了三楼的书房查资料去了。

 

打理孤儿院向来不是什么清闲的工作，因此妮可在做完车子的维护后也去帮姬莉叶的忙了。蕾蒂和崔西都不在，除了直面维吉尔，但丁看不出自己还有什么路可走。

 

可今天的维吉尔似乎有些不一样。

 

他们分坐在长桌两侧，但丁自典籍后偷偷瞟着自己的兄长。维吉尔正捧着一本书，封面只有一个大大的“V”。他自己手里的这本晦涩难懂，可维吉尔却似乎看得津津有味。但丁挠挠头，幼稚的嫉妒之余是不知道应不应该告诉对方他昨晚和尼禄的蠢行。

 

但先动的人是维吉尔。

 

考虑到使用长桌的大部分都是些孩子，桌子的尺寸要比寻常的窄上一些。桌板之下，斯巴达长子那两条长腿似乎无处安放，一条贴着但丁的腿，一条直接伸进了他两腿中间。

 

有了昨晚和刚才的前车之鉴，但丁皱了下眉，却并没有移动。

 

不过到底还是争强好胜的年轻人，经过维吉尔这一番近似挑逗的挑拨，他已然忘记了之前的顾虑，只剩下不能输给对方、不能轻易就范的决心了。

 

可实际上，从维吉尔的角度看过去，但丁僵住了身体，根本没有半点儿心思放在眼前的书本上。他确实缺席了但丁的成长和成熟，仇恨似乎在很久以前就直线化了他的思维和眼界，以至于年长男人对眼前的但丁感觉新奇无比。他和尼禄有点儿相似，但没有尼禄那般火爆的脾气和一天比一天厉害的骂人话。

 

其实他是见过这时候的但丁的，可时间太短，而他的关注点只在对方的项链上。

 

年轻人在心底做着深呼吸，重新把注意力转移到文字上。可那条靠着他的腿又动了起来，在桌下的空间里，维吉尔优雅地叠起双腿，却用脚腕勾住了他的小腿，顺势蹭了两下。

 

但丁眯起眼睛：“你今天有什么毛病，我亲爱的老哥？”

 

维吉尔不为所动——甚至吝惜地连眉毛都未曾挑起——地看着他：“只是在寻求一个合适的姿势，毕竟我们还要被困在你搞出的乱摊子里很久，但丁。”

 

他歪着头，示意他看向长桌另一侧似乎无穷无尽的大部头。这都是今天早上孤儿院的孩子们搬来的，但丁很有小孩儿缘，他们既热衷于帮助他，又很开心能参与到大人的事务中去。其中几个胆子很大的孩子甚至敢去亲近维吉尔，了不起。

 

可但丁依旧绷着脸，他当然生气，面对维吉尔他似乎有一万个生气的理由。

 

下一秒，斯巴达的幼子站起身，一气呵成地抓住他哥哥的领子把人拖到自己跟前。维吉尔默许了他的动作，随即感觉自己的嘴巴撞到了另一个人的。以接吻的标准来讲，这个吻冲动愤怒，粗鲁至极，毫无快感可言。

 

“你知道你是个混蛋，对吧？”

 

但丁咬牙切齿，像是一只亮出牙齿的狂犬，正瞄准着维吉尔的喉咙。

 

“而你，”维吉尔任由他扯住自己的领子，双手却稳稳地撑在桌子上，“是一个无可救药的愚蠢小鬼。”

 

从小到大，但丁都讨厌别人这么叫他——但他成年后，却恶趣味地这么叫尼禄——所以他再次吻上去，准备亮出牙齿来好好教训他的哥哥。不过维吉尔这次没给他机会，年长男人扣住了他的后脑，两条舌头像是在打架一样纠缠在一起，谁都不肯放弃主动权。可缺氧的感觉逐渐在但丁身体中翻涌，翻得他腰部发酸，脚底发软，就连揪住对方领子的手似乎也变成了拉着他的衣领寻找依托一样。

 

这太超过了，他看着气定神闲的维吉尔，却觉得对方像是要把自己生吞入腹一样。

 

等到维吉尔终于结束这个吻，年轻人险些坐倒在身后的椅子里。维吉尔勾起嘴角，眸子里沉淀着的欲望似乎在静静地燃烧：“怎么了，唯一引以为傲的嘴皮子也不行了？”

 

这确实是维吉尔，但丁头一遭清楚地意识到，但 ** **绝不是**** 他认识的那个维吉尔。

 

一阵孩子的欢笑声从门外掠过，仅有一门之隔，他们就能看到尼禄哥哥的爸爸和叔叔——这两个男人正在接吻打啵。如果他们再用心一点儿，还能听见姬莉叶和妮可的交谈声。迟了一步的羞耻感和被发现的后怕烧得但丁脸色发红，但他逞强道：

 

“换个地方，维吉尔，我会让你看看我到底有多厉害。”

 

但丁笑起来，这时候的他既保留着刚成年时候的青涩，却又带着属于恶魔的、得天独厚的诱惑。

 

他没费心去等维吉尔的回答，便自顾自地转身朝楼上走去。楼梯就在餐厅出口处，维吉尔沉默地跟在后面，欣赏自己兄弟赤裸着的后背。随着但丁手臂的摆动，他背后的肌肉也跟着起伏，像是血肉之下藏着一对翅膀，正呼之欲出。

 

年长的半魔忽然觉得自己步履沉重起来，像是自己正试着跨越什么禁忌之门，抑或是自己正要做什么罪恶之事。

 

但没关系，维吉尔关上门，他们是恶魔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一次应该就炖肉了  
> 因为很想写哥玩嫩蛋嘛所以这次没炖  
> 有了一个特别下品的脑洞不是很敢写......


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

关上门的瞬间便被按在门板上接吻是斯巴达的长子始料未及的，但考虑到这是那个急躁的年轻但丁，这样的结果也算是意料之中。

 

维吉尔感受着年轻人的舌头毫无章法地在他嘴里乱窜，那双不老实的手企图解开他严丝合缝的马甲。但丁无疑是火急火燎的，他以为自己永远失去了维吉尔，这份恐惧、不安、悲痛以及这次意外带来的失而复得，悉数被此前的不确定压制着。而现在，情感喷涌而出，洒得到处都是。

 

年长者默许着这番简直可以称得上是任性的举动，并不迎合，却也不抗拒。但丁不满地去咬他的嘴唇，随即便被扯住了后脑的头发。

 

他的哥哥居高临下地看着他，在他尚未来得及经历的这段时间里，维吉尔长高了、肩膀更宽、脸颊轮廓更加鲜明、瞳色更浅，表情也变得更加冷酷无情。像是游离在族群之外的年轻孤狼，终于变成了爪牙锋利的狼王一样。

 

“别像条小狗一样，但丁。”

 

维吉尔微微皱眉，但丁早就注意到了他眉宇间的褶皱。这个维吉尔成熟、冷静、强大镇定，从各种层面上讲，都是他渴望的存在。年轻的但丁，无可救药地被他吸引。

 

可同时，他也是那个继承叛逆之名的斯巴达之子。

 

“那这样如何？”

 

半魔闷哼一声，裤裆里的家伙被他的胞弟不轻不重地捏了一把。若是按照他年轻时的性子，此刻多半已经翻脸了。可年长的他不怒反笑，在但丁迟来的危机意识敲响警钟之前，整个人就被直接掼进了不算柔软的床垫里。

 

好吧，如果一个人长高了也强壮了，那么变强了也是理所当然。

 

轻微的眩晕感很快就过去了，但丁勾起嘴角，继续挑衅：“哇哦，就这么点儿能耐，你可真是让我刮目相看，老哥。”

 

然而维吉尔依旧不急不躁，他把但丁的手腕按住扣在头顶，另一只手则扯下他胸前的枪带。但年长者又是坏心眼的，枪带粗糙的切面卡着他的乳头，让但丁不舒服地动了动身子。维吉尔伏下身亲吻他，尖牙划破嘴唇，似乎想把舌头伸进喉咙去。但丁努力地跟上他的节奏，却突然意识到什么东西正抚慰着他的阴茎。

 

刚开始他以为那是维吉尔的手，随即便发现它们一只在他头顶，一只正玩弄着他的乳头。年长者跪在他双腿中间，张开膝盖以一个过于侵入的姿势分开他的大腿。

 

那玩意从他的裤腰里探了进来，冰冷光滑，像是一尾蛇。“蛇”身上长着坚硬、锋利的鳞片，轻而易举地挤进他的内裤，缠上他半勃的阴茎。但丁呻吟了一声，常人在此刻恐怕早已陷入惊恐，但对恶魔来说，这更像是一种情趣。

 

“蛇”不算细，鼓鼓囊囊的一团塞进他的裤子里，紧紧地缠住他的阴茎，艰难地撸动起来。但它依旧不满足，呈尖端的顶部收紧炸开的尖刺，擦着会阴一路朝着后穴滑去。

 

皮裤紧紧地箍住但丁勃发的性器和“蛇”，但“蛇”还是不依不饶地钻进了柔软的肉穴中。但丁呜咽的一声，“蛇”身上的鳞片不时舒张，搞得他又爽又疼。维吉尔吻得他快要窒息，缺氧的红贯通了脸颊和脖子。“蛇”缠绕住他的性器，因为前液的关系变得更加活动自如，头部还在试图钻进更深的地方。他微微胀大变硬的乳头被胸带粗糙的切面磨得发疼，可身体却抵御不了这样的快感。

 

终于，当“蛇”的头部擦过他的前列腺时，但丁猛地挺起，把身子绷成一张弓。

 

维吉尔的哼笑和但丁的呻吟一起被封在这个断断续续的吻里，他后撤身体，长着青蓝鳞片的“蛇”湿漉漉地从但丁的裤子里钻了出来。维吉尔将自己的尾巴举到弟弟身前，把年轻人的精液蹭在他自己的腹肌上。

 

但丁依旧喘息着，高潮的余韵让他微微颤抖起来。维吉尔是个混蛋，是个把自己的弟弟欺负到射在裤子里的混蛋。

 

“就这么点儿能耐，嗯？”

 

维吉尔似笑非笑地问他，耀武扬威似的晃着那条青蓝色的尾巴。但丁着迷地摸着上面的鳞片，同时好奇地看着年长者的脸。维吉尔脸上没有丝毫魔人化的征兆，可那条尾巴却明晃晃地出现在那儿。

 

小时候，只要但丁在某件事上超过了维吉尔，便会跑到兄长面前炫耀——说是炫耀，其实更是想得到一句夸赞。而现在，想要得到赞扬的，似乎成了维吉尔。

 

然而如同小时候的维吉尔永远不会让但丁如愿一样，年轻的半魔将尾巴举到面前，当着兄长的面儿舔掉了上面他自己的东西。他昨天才发泄过，精液并不算粘稠，但依旧和唾液混在一起，在半魔的舌尖拉出了不甚明显的丝。

 

他这么做的时候，眼睛就看着维吉尔。但丁是故意的，而年长者瞪大眼睛，浅淡到近乎透明的瞳孔放大了一瞬，随即对上但丁挑逗的眼神。

 

下一秒，年轻人便被那尾巴钉回了床铺，钝痛自锁骨下蔓延开，可比痛感更明显的是下体的凉意。维吉尔一把扯掉了他的裤子，闷在皮裤里的液体顺势抹在他大腿上，说不出的色情糜烂。

 

年长者不再手下留情，掰开他的大腿一鼓作气地操了进去。

 

但丁仰起脖子呻吟一声，尽管已经被尾巴玩弄了一会儿，他依旧没办法适应年长者的尺寸。塔顶的记忆依旧鲜明，身体后知后觉地回忆起了当时的疼痛——被钉在地上的掌心、被贯穿的胸腹以及被肉刃劈开的后穴——他的大腿抽动起来，难以自抑地和维吉尔较起劲来。

 

****该死。** **

****

但丁做着深呼吸，试图放松自己，可维吉尔先发现了他的异样。那双眼睛依旧不带什么情感地盯着他，可操弄的动作却是慢了下来。他伸出手来再次抚慰但丁的阴茎，尾巴讨好似的缠上他的大腿。吻一个接一个地落在他的脖颈和锁骨上，温柔如蜻蜓点水，却安抚了他的情绪。他看不见维吉尔的表情，却货真价实地感受到了年长者对他的关爱。

 

而这，险些让他鼻子一酸——事实上，他的鼻腔确实发出了响亮的抽动声。

 

维吉尔愣了一下，但丁趁势搂住他的脖子不让他抬头。维吉尔闷闷地咬在他颈侧，下身的律动倒是变得激烈了起来。

 

但丁舒了口气，这并不疼，但似乎也没有多少快感。后穴感觉有些奇怪，但要比在塔顶的那次好得多。他这么想着，稍稍松开了环抱着维吉尔的手，年长者抬起头来跟他对视，那张不再年轻的脸叫他读不懂。

 

维吉尔依旧看着他，可抽插却变得更加缓慢，像是他在但丁体内寻找着什么一般。

 

说来惭愧，二十岁的但丁虽然不是个处男，但解决生理问题的方式，十有八九就是捧着花花公子打手枪。他略带困惑地看着维吉尔，直到一股快感电流一般地窜遍他全身。

 

令人脸红的呻吟不受控制地从青年的嘴里胡乱冒出，他蜷起脚趾，搞不清自己究竟是怎么了。此前那些不适感似乎立马烟消云散，剩下的只有逐步攀升的快感。哪怕是这个时候，他依旧觉得维吉尔的动作似乎游刃有余。年长者以一种固定的频率顶弄着他，似乎对他的身体了如指掌。

 

每次但丁觉得自己已经跟上了维吉尔的步调，他的哥哥便又会换一种节奏进攻。年轻人的内里紧致温暖，此刻却似乎要被维吉尔操出水来。

 

他呻吟着环住维吉尔的肩膀，末了又勾住脚腕压上他的后腰。

 

****再近一些。** **

 

他分不清是维吉尔正一点一点地操进他的内里，还是自己正努力着让他进入得更深。

 

****离我再近一些。** **

****

年轻人放弃了跟上维吉尔，而是凭借自己的本能胡乱地收紧后穴。维吉尔被他夹得发出一声低吼，双手握住但丁的胯骨开始冲刺起来。

 

有那么一个瞬间，他开始担心起他的兄长会不会同年轻时一样在最关键的时候魔人化来伤害他。但这个维吉尔没有，这个维吉尔像是要把他揉进骨子里一样埋在他身体里射出了分量不少的精液。

 

年长者喘息着抽出自己的阴茎，躺在他身边看着天花板。

 

但丁也偷偷射了出来，高潮的餍足过后，他开始手足无措起来。维吉尔就躺在他身边，既不想对他冷嘲热讽，也不会对他刀剑相向。他翻过身，那双陌生又熟悉的眼睛像只猫儿一样眯了起来。年长者伸出手，动作熟稔地将他搂进怀里，像是已经这样做过了无数次。但丁僵住了，这本不应该属于他，可也确实属于他。

 

于是他低下头，窝进了维吉尔怀里。


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

 

尼禄觉得事情 _ _有点儿__ 他妈的不对劲。

 

但丁和维吉尔错过了午饭这事他懒得管——少一张嘴，少一笔开销；他们俩从一间屋子出来这事叫尼禄微微皱眉，但转念一想，有可能是维吉尔拎着但丁去查了一天资料；可晚饭时候年长男人那副餍足的模样，就不得不叫尼禄眯起眼睛怀疑了。

 

还是个处男的尼禄感觉事情有点儿不对劲，但说不上来哪里不对劲。

 

他瞧着维吉尔心满意足地放下餐刀和叉子，自然而然地看向身边还在吃饭的但丁。搞什么，尼禄恶寒地抖了一下——那个词怎么说来着——他怎么看出了 ** **饱暖思淫欲**** 的意思？

 

妮可怼了他一肘子，凑过来悄声告诉他别像个痴呆儿似的张着嘴看着你爸爸。

 

尼禄收回视线，在餐桌底下朝妮可比了个中指。然而他的手刚收回来，就被姬莉叶在桌子下面踢了一脚——不说F开头的单词，不比划素质手语是家里的规矩。

 

斯巴达家最年轻的那个忙低头喝了口汤，索性维吉尔并没有在意他的小动作。

 

 

 

刷碗的时候，尼禄一把揪住了但丁。

 

维吉尔资历最老，家里没人敢使唤他。姬莉叶倒是有心过来帮忙，但她太忙了，没理由做好了饭还要收拾残骸。至于妮可，尼禄赶了她三次才让她成功地离但丁远了点儿。

 

“你......”辈份上最年幼的斯巴达家成员欲言又止，“你没事吧？”

 

但丁眨眨眼睛，反应慢了不止一拍：“什么？”

 

“你和维吉尔，”尼禄更加狐疑地看着他，“你们今天没事吧？”

 

“没事。”

 

但丁下意识地回答了一下，整个下午都转得迟钝的脑子终于重新活络起来。现在的他还是个藏不住事的年轻人，嘴硬，可脸皮薄得很。半魔很快就红了脸，他想抓抓头发，可手上还沾着油污。于是他放下盘子，用毛巾擦干净手，转过身来背靠着水池。

 

尼禄也学着他的动作，微侧着脸静静地等着下文。他不是个很有耐心的人，可对待家人他总是以自己的方式尽可能地温柔着。

 

然而但丁沉默半响，开口时语言简洁，口吻相当平静：“真没事。”

 

年龄错位的大侄子拧起眉毛，脸上怀疑的表情更加明显了。他不算了解但丁，更不了解维吉尔。他猜不透年长者之间的哑谜，但维吉尔的反派形象显然已经深入人心。

 

这个但丁过于年轻了，简单易懂得就像一张白纸。在尼禄看来，哪怕逼着这么一个一无所有的年轻人啃一天的大部头典籍，都是一种相当不人道的行为。在对待但丁的态度上，尼禄已经不自觉地把自己带入了一个保护者的形象。他曾经羡慕、向往过但丁的潇洒自如，却从未想过他其实曾经历过比自己还孤独的岁月。尼禄是一个懂得珍惜与回报的人，所以对年轻的但丁，他便会下意识地保护、爱惜他。

 

“你们没有打架、吵架？”

 

尼禄再次追问道，而这，却让但丁哈哈大笑起来。年轻半魔爽朗的笑声越来越大，尼禄不明所以地看着他，最终恼羞成怒地推了他一把。

 

“你笑什么？！”

 

但丁抹掉眼角的泪花，老实讲，他的举止可有些太夸张了。就在尼禄再次不满之前，但丁摆摆手解释道：“没什么没什么，就是你的表情，那么认真，我就忍不住笑了。”

 

“你他妈——”尼禄握紧拳头，“我竟然关心你是不是挨揍了，我可真是个白痴！”

 

暴脾气的年轻人红着耳朵冲出了厨房，徒留但丁一个面对水槽里浩浩荡荡的盘子。半魔揉了揉眼睛，将颊边的头发撩到耳后，重新打开水龙头。

 

这个时代的我，真是个幸福的家伙。

 

 

 

当天晚上，但丁大摇大摆地走进了早些时候落荒而逃的房间。

 

说是大摇大摆，实际上年轻人心虚得很。不同于他记忆里那次堪称悲壮的离别，这次他醒来时，维吉尔的手臂还虚环着他的腰。

 

于是但丁逃开了，他拿掉维吉尔的胳膊，从那个温暖又结实的胸膛里慢慢退开，接着非一般地带着自己的衣服离开了。他想维吉尔一定最开始就醒了——不，也许他根本就没睡——就只是观察自己过于年幼的弟弟那做贼一样的动作。

 

岁月也许真的能磨光人的棱角，至少现在的维吉尔比他记忆里那个温和了不止半点儿。年长者自书后抬起头来，简单地看了一眼但丁，便又沉浸在自己的世界里了。

 

这让年轻人有点儿挫败。

 

他从未和维吉尔体会过类似事后温存的时光，留给他和他的维吉尔的时间总是太少太少。在他的猜想中，和他年龄相当的那个维吉尔应该是个暴戾的存在，像是沾到火星就会噼啪作响的干柴。而这个维吉尔，似乎有一部分随着时间沉淀下来的东西留在他的性格里。

 

孤儿院里没什么娱乐活动，因为但丁的事情尼禄暂时关闭了分店推后委托。维吉尔自小就喜欢看书，而但丁则自小就闲不下来。

 

半魔脱掉红色的大衣，坐在沙发上开始保养枪械。所有的工具都是从妮可那儿借来的，他花了些口舌才让热情的女孩把这事交给他自己去做。

 

他将双枪放在一块紫色的法兰绒上，哪怕这么多年过去了，黑檀木和白象牙依旧是两把好枪。枪身上多了不少划痕，但老戈尔斯坦的肖像依旧清晰可见。他拆解枪支，一一擦拭零件，用通条清理枪膛。第一次简单的擦拭后还要上枪油再次清洁一遍，以确保双枪的性能。他想这个年纪的自己也一定常干这件事，这两把枪被包养得很好，如果老戈尔斯坦看见了，说不定还会抽着烟说他这个臭小子并没有辜负她的手艺。

 

想到戈尔斯坦，但丁继而想到了恩佐。他认识的人不多，能在这个时代还有来往的，也许只有恩佐和蕾蒂了。妮可虽然是戈尔斯坦的亲人，可但丁对她着实没什么亲切感。至于蕾蒂，也早就不是他印象中那个脾气暴烈的火箭筒女孩了。

 

他把根扎在红墓市，可那儿实际上早就不是他的家了。对将近四十岁的但丁来说，家不仅只是一座房子；可对于二十岁的但丁来说，家不过就是一个按时付租的事务所。

 

半魔叹了口气，难得地有些怅然若失。清整完毕的黑檀木、白象牙安静地躺在绒布上，刚刚让他惊叹的岁月打磨出的痕迹，此刻正清晰地提醒着他这实际并不属于他。

 

就在这时，维吉尔开口了。

 

“你有什么想去逛逛的地方吗？”

 

但丁瞪大眼睛，随即不正经道：“这是个约会邀请吗？”

 

维吉尔自书后看了他一眼，并没有搭话的意思。但丁大着胆子倒在沙发上，蹭着头躺上了他翘起的大腿。他哥哥略微调整了一下姿势，并没有发火的意思。

 

“我以为弗杜那没什么可逛的地方？而且你确定我可以和未来深入接触？”

 

“深入接触”这几个字他是瞧着维吉尔说的，年长者注意到了他的视线，合上书籍解释道：“只是普通的时间流溯，不会改变你的未来。但谁也不知道魔力什么时候会消失，也许明天你就恢复原状了。”

 

赶在但丁跳起来破口大骂之前，年长者迅速俯下身亲吻他的嘴唇。

 

“弗杜那岛上有一个纪念爸爸的教团。”

 

维吉尔继续补充道，并不意外自己的弟弟已经失去了生气的能力。但丁红着脸躺在他腿上，很明显没有听进去半个字。

 

在此之前，维吉尔从未发现逗弄但丁是一件很有趣的事。尤其是这个年幼的、极容易脸红的但丁。他曾经错过了这段宝贵的时光，而现在，他想尽可能地弥补自己的弟弟——当然也是在弥补他自己。

 

“我想......”但丁终于回过神来，“我想回红墓市去。”

 

他在维吉尔的腿上翻了个身：“我想去看看现在的事务所，去看看现在的恩佐，我还想回家看看。”

 

家。

 

那个废墟，那个他们生活过的房子，那个见证了维吉尔和但丁转变的地方——那个见证了悲剧、诞生了希望的地方。

 

那个他们闭口不谈、却魂牵梦绕的地方。

 

维吉尔把手放在但丁头上，不是很确定自己该不该揉一揉。他很少给予别人安慰，应该说是，几乎没有过。他手下的头发细软，银发几乎是在发光。可但丁整个人是暗淡的，似乎无论过了多久，他都是那个黏着家人的小弟弟。

 

“你还交了别的朋友。”

 

维吉尔抚摸起他的头发：“有一个叫帕蒂的小姑娘，她总是往事务所打电话。还有一个叫莫里森的情报贩子，他现在是你的主要中介人。恩佐开了一家店抵押魔具，你有几件魔具都拿去给他抵债了。”

 

“我们明天早上出发去红墓市，晚饭前回来。”

 

但丁点点头，没有说话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我上次更文竟然是六月末？？？？  
> 真的假的？我感觉我也就一个月没更啊！


End file.
